Your Melodies
by mejef13
Summary: Ochaco Uraraka is an 18-year-old aspiring musician in a band filled with the most wonderful sweetest people you can imagine but as the 20th annual Heroes Music festival rolls around she's sent for a wild ride. A certain bad boy, explosive drummer is making her question if her band is right for her. Not to mention she had to keep everything secret from her parents. Possible TW, Smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guess who's back trying to get into the habit of writing? Me haha... This story is also being posted to AO3 but with serious lack of Kachako content on I decided it needed to be shared here too so please enjoy.**

"And today in music news, the leading band in the music charts, Pyroman!a, has announced they'll be participating in this years heroes music festival. Exciting is it not? To think their first public appearance in 2 years is the biggest festival in japan, right? I mean after" The talk show host on tv blabbed. Ochaco turned the tv off. Moving the stray hairs from her bun away from her face she looked at the sheet music sitting in front of her. A light knock sounded from her door.

"Come in" she cheered brightly. The small green haired girl shuffled into her room.

"Ochaco-chan Momo's requesting all of us in the living room. She has exciting news apparently" Tsuyu claimed, finger resting on her cheek.

"Oh.. ok thanks Tsu, I'll come now" Ochaco smiled and quickly left the room. Leaving her mess of sheet music all over the floor. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw all her bandmates sitting on the couches. Their lead vocalist, and her secret crush, Deku was sitting beside they're bassist Todoroki. Probably engaging in speculation as to why the meeting was called. Iida, their drummer, was engaging in an enthusiastic conversation with their manager Momo. Tsuyu had walked past Ochaco to sit on the floor.

"Oh Uraraka you're here perfect, take a seat I have news I'm sure everyone will be ecstatic to hear!" Momo gestured to the couches as Ochaco sat down. "As I'm sure you've all heard by now, the 20th annual heroes music festival is starting up again! And I've signed Everfree up to partake!" As Iida was shouting his excellence to the band while Deku and Tsuyu clapped; Ochaco's stomach sank. We're they ready for this..?

"But there's a catch… so… because of costs and circumstances, Pyroman!a's manager has to take a family leave so I've offered to manage them for the event and well, you'll be sharing a tour bus with them haha.." Momo rushed out. Ochaco's stomach plummeted, and from the looks of the rest of her bandmates, they weren't too pleased.

"Yoayoruzu-" Todoroki started.

"No Todoroki I'm not dropping you guys out of this, you'll just have to get along with Pyroman!a. I know they aren't exactly… conservative but I think getting along with other bands with really help you guys make it big, especially if they can give you advice" Momo interrupted.

"Umm... I think it'll be great haha, what better way to grow stronger as a band than to get tips from such a… highly regarded band" Deku stuttered out.

"I also agree with Izuku" Iida stated, "Yoayorozu works very hard for us and we know she'd only do something if it we're in our best interest." Todoroki shrugged obviously beat. Ochaco sighed. The last group of people she wanted to "hang out" with was Pyroman!a. A group notorious for scandals, getting in trouble, raves, and less than innocent songs. Hopefully, her parents would understand that this was managements choice and not her own. They had only let her come to Deku's band in the first place as long as she promised not to get in trouble.

"We leave in a week so get your things packed and tuned and ready!" Momo announced, grinning as she left the room. Ochaco got up and shuffled into her room, before collapsing on her bed. She prayed to every god out there that Momo knew what she was doing, because if not they were royally screwed.

**A/N I know the first chapter is short but I just wanted to introduce the plot and kinda get a feel for the world I wanna write. Also, I honestly imagine that in a world with zero quirks Uraraka would totally have the overprotective, shelter-like parents. Like they'd drag her back home out of worry if she appeared in a scandal or like started doing drugs. Cuz they love her ya know. Also, like if you want, leave like song suggestions down below? I'm struggling coming up with songs that Deku squad would sing haha.**

**Anyways please review. I plan to update at least once a month but with summer coming up I pretty sure I can get out chapters much quicker haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ochaco trudged out of the bands house, suitcase in tow. She carried a very stuffed backpack with her.

"Good morning Ochaco!" Momo greeted, standing outside the tour bus with a clipboard in hand.

"Morning Yaomomo…" Ochaco yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Momo grabbed her suitcase from her and put it in the storage compartment under the bus. Ochaco mumbled her thanks and slinked into the bus. The interior was fancy with plush couches, an en suite, and even a kitchen. From said Kitchen Todoroki was making coffee, the smell filling the bus. Deku sat at the table by the kitchen looking through his lyric book. Iida got up from the couch to greet her.

"Uraraka, good morning. Are you ready for today? I hope our tour buddies are on their best behavior, we set.." Ochaco tuned Iida out. She didn't mean too but getting on a bus at 5am wasn't exactly her ideal. The sun wasn't even awake to say good morning, so she definitely didn't want to be either. Froppy and Momo bother clambered into the bus.

"Alright guys, we're all here so sit down and enjoy the ride. It'll be a 40 minute drive to get to the Pyromansion so feel free to nap on the way. We have bunks in the back" Momo smiled at everyone. Ochaco slouched down onto the sofa and plugged in her headphones. Soft music played as everyone sat down and Momo started the drive.

40 minutes passed by rather quickly and soon they were pulling into a driveway of a multi million mansion. Momo unbuckled herself and hopped out of the bus. Not even a minute later an angry blonde boy stormed onto the bus. He glared at the band as he trudged to the back of the bus where the beds were, slamming the bedroom door.

"Geez Bakubro!" a shrill voice called from outside, a girl with fluffy pink hair hopped into the bus. "You're supposed to be nice to our new roomies!" She called, "Hey! Sorry about Bakugo haha, moron number 1 out there totally pushed the wrong buttons haha"

"Mina, would you stop lying? I'm at least moron number 2" A boy called walking up the steps, his blonde hair spiked with an odd black lightning streak in his bangs.

"Then who'd be moron number 1?" A red haired boy asked.

"You off course" The blonde boy laughed pushing the boy. Both boys laughed. Finally Momo and a black haired boy walked onto the bus.

"Alright everyone in your seats please, we have a 6 hour drive before we arrive in Hiroshi" Momo announced sitting in the drivers seat. Ochaco sighed, this would be a long car ride.

Only half an hour into the ride was everyone dead silent. Ochaco looked up from her book to study the small area. The pink haired girl named Mina sat beside her on the sofa painting her nails. Iida sat up front next to Momo talking her ear off about road safety, bless Momo's soul for putting up with him. Todoroki and Deku looked through Deku's lyric books at the kitchenette table digsuing what songs they should play at the festival. Tsuyu sat across from them playing a rythmn game on her phone. The boys named Sero, Kaminari, and Kirishima were playing a sort of racing game on a small tv like console. The boy named Bakugo was still gone into the bedrooms. She secretly wished she could be that anti social.

"Sooooo… Ochaco Uraraka? You don't have a stage name?" Mina suddenly piped up.

"Huh? Oh uh no I don't… None of us really do" Ochaco replied, wishing the girl would get her desire to not want to talk.

"Hmmm you know thats like super weird. I mean almost everyone has stage names now-a-days for safety. But I guess that's also a good thing. You have time to think on it. Take our band for example haha" Mina rambled. Her voice sounded like a bunch of wind chimes but not in a bad way, more of a super nice to listen too way.

"Oh yea haha you're right" Ochaco replied nervously. Mine closed the nail polish bottle and blew on her nails.

"Not very talkative huh? I mean same. But in a different way. Like im only not talkative when im hungover and have the moron trio going off like a bunch of sirens, which honestly happens alot. I swear im an early mother of 4 teenage boys" Mina rambled.

"Mina would you shut up your nagging made me lose to Kirishima!" Kaminari yelled over his shoulder. In the time that Mina started a conversation with Ochaco the boys had switched to yet another game.

"Ha! Nice try Moron you just suck at pokemon and need someone to blame" Kirishima laughed back. Mina rubbed her head as though she were a middle aged woman with a screaming 4 year old.

"So like Ochaco what do you play?" Kaminari asked, intensely playing pokemon. Mina looked at the boy in disbelief before shrugging and leaning back into the couch.

"Seriously dude? Didn't Mina tell you to research our tour mates?" Sero asked casually from the chair across from her.

"Ha… I play guitar" Ochaco replied. The boy just nodded and went back to playing his game. Kirishima gave her a kind smile before he too returned to their heated pokemon battle. Ochaco got up, grabbed her blanked roll from her backpack, and walked to the bedroom area. Opening and closing the door behind her she missed the shocked looks from Mina and her bandmates. She kicked off her shoes and collapsed into one of the bottom bunks, sleep immediately taking her.

Ochaco groggily lifted her head from her sleep. Hair and drool stuck to the side of her face. From the bed beside her a light was coming from it. She rubbed her eyes before looking to see that the angry blonde boy was across the bus from her watching something on his phone.

"You know cheeks it's impolite to come into a room where someones sleeping and slam the door so loudly." The boy grumbled out. A blush crept onto ochaco's cheeks.

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry! I was just so tired and-"

"Dont bother. I also get tired after listening to those extras yap" he cut her off. The boy got up and walked to the door. "10 minutes til we're there. Also the bear is under the bed." He walked through the door and closed it behind him. Ochaco looked at the door puzzled before peeking under the bed. She pulled her beloved teddy bear out, she isn't able to sleep without it.

"What a grumpy-puss. Isn't that right princess Star" Ochaco huffed, hugging the bear close with a deep red blush on her cheeks.

**A/N Hey guys! The second chapter is here! I honestly lost motivation to write for a lil but then it came back so like hey motivation. Every day I fall more into this Kachako hell omgggg. It's super weird to cuz I've never shipped something that may not be canon as hard as I ship this?**  
**So a few notes.**  
**1\. I may or may not have projected myself on Ochaco but I honestly believe in a world with no superheroes she'd have social anxiety or something and not be as happy as she is in canon because... no one is that happy?**  
**2\. Hiroshi is just a name I came up with. I'm not sure where I wanted this story to take place? So I just made up my own place, haha using weeb shit and google translate. **  
**3\. I 100% believe Ochaco is very homesick and would have a secret teddy bear bcuz shes an adorable ball of kdksmfn and yea. That's my justification. **  
**4\. Bakugo is so OOC? but honestly, he's not that big of a dick to yell at someone who just woke up who didn't actually do anything to disturb him? Or maybe he would be, idk, he's a fictional character. But Again no quirks or anything so Bakugo is just an asshat. **  
**Anyways I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer but I myself am Also world building and trying to put all my grand thoughts for this work into writing so please be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ochaco trudged off the bus, blanket and princess Star packed safely away in her backpack. It was a quarter to 1 in the afternoon and Ochaco was starving.

"Bakugo, Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima; here's your room key. Iida, Izuku, and Todoroki here's yours. And us girls will be sharing a room together" Momo stated walking to each individual and handing them a keycard. "Now I know the last thing you guys wanna do is start getting dressed but opening ceremonies start at 8 pm tonight and we all need to be there on the red carpet for interviews at 6:30, which means we have… An hour and a half to get settled before we go to the stylists. Okay, everyone?" Everyone mumbled out what seemed to be an ok as they grabbed their bags from under the bus. Mina walked up to Ochaco as she made her way to the elevators.

"Man I so totally thought you were like some quiet chick but to go disturb Bakugo's peace? Damn you must have the biggest balls ever" Mina laughed. Ochaco looked at her puzzled.

"It's nothing like that, I was just sleepy. Plus he doesn't own the bus so I can go wherever I please" She retorted. Mina laughed even harder. Tsuyu ran up to the girls, rolling her luggage behind her.

"Ochaco-chan, Ashido-chan, Yaomomo told us to go ahead. She… has a lot of luggage" Tsuyu stated, pointing behind her at Momo instructing the poor lobby boy on where to put her years worth of luggage. Mina let out a low whistle of disbelief while Ochaco sighed.

Ochaco has to suppress a surprised gasp as the 3 walked into their hotel room. 2 king sized beds, a lounge, a bar, a-

"O.M.G! We have a jacuzziiiiii" Mina squealed from inside the bathroom. And a jacuzzi apparently, ochaco thought. She felt so out of place. Even their shared band townhouse was too much for her but... This was too much. Tsuyu put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We should thank Momo graciously for this amazing trip, she always spoils us too much" Tsuyu offered her a soft smile. Ochaco nodded.

"Thanks, Tsu…" Ochaco mumbled out. Growing up in a less than middle-class family Ochaco always felt far too out of place anywhere that wasn't her tiny 800sq ft house. The door to the room opened as Momo walked in.

"Ah good everyone's here! I've talked to the front desk and they're sending up an assortment of goodies for lunch. I've also informed the boys to come here if they want food." Momo explained. She rolled in 2 suitcases behind her. Ochaco's stomach growled food was way overdue. 10 minutes later room service showed up with an assortment of sandwiches, fruits, and cookies. The girls immediately dug into lunch. Everyone sat on their phones stuffing their faces. A knock on the door was heard and Momo let in Kirishima.

"Ah, you're the snack run loser this time huh Kiri?" Mina commented, Face still in her phone. Kirishima sighed and nodded.

"Snack run loser?" Ochaco inquired. Looking between Kirishima and Mina puzzled.

"Yea haha, Me, Kaminari, and Sero all play rock paper scissors to see who's gonna get snacks for the room. Bakugo used to be included in that but… This one time curry was an option and Bakugo came back with the spiciest curry ever. Let's just say it was a blessing we weren't playing later that night cuz everyone but Bakugo was dying." Kirishima laughed, as he walked over to the table and grabbed some sandwiches.

"Why didn't you all just go to the room together to bring back whatever you wanted?"Ochaco asked. Mina burst into laughter as Kirishima looked baffled at the girl. Momo too from the corner started laughing softly into her hand. Ochaco looked between the group. Trying to piece together what was so funny.

The group of 11 walked into the dressing rooms. A plain looking girl was bustling around in the room.

"Toooooooruuuu" Mina trilled. Running up and hugging the plain looking girl. The girl squealed and hugged her back.

"Mina you're here! I have the perfect look for you tonight you're going to love it!" The girl named Toru started explaining Mina's look for tonight as she took her to a styling chair.

"That's Toru Hagakure, She's pyromania's makeup stylist. She's very generously said she'd do both Everfree and Pyromania's makeup for this event so please be kind to her" Momo explained. Toru turned around and waved.

"Hey you two" She gestured to both Ochaco and Tsuyu, "Come grab a seat by Mina. I always style my girls first." Sitting in the seat on the left of Mina, Ochaco watched Toru get to work. Applying various powders, liquids and things of the sort; 45 minutes Mina looked like a star.

"Bonjour Pyromania et Everfree! Monsieur Aoyama la belle est là pour rendre tout le monde aussi beau que les stars" an eccenteric blonde man flew into the room. A shimmery sort of, suit? covered his figure. He walked over to Mina and handed her a rose. "Ahh Mina. Ma comète rose céleste, j'ai le look le plus magnifique de ce soir."

"Ahaha o-ok sureee, uh I mean Oui" Mina laughed out as she took the mans hand and led her to the back.

"Don't mind Ayoma." Toru said as she started working on Ochaco's makeup, "Mina pretended to know French when she first met him and now he won't stop speaking French to her. Not sure if he finds it amusing or not but sure is fun to see the look on Mina's face as she tries to comprehend what he said." Ochaco let out a light laugh and let Toru work her magic.

Aoyama had come through to the makeup room as Toru finished the last few touches on Ochaco's makeup.

"Magnifique! Toru you've made her look amazing. I expect nothing less though. I am Aoyama, and you must be the lovely Ochaco" He said as he helped Ochaco out of the styling chair. She looked in the mirror. The longer parts of her hair in the front were curled, and her makeup was done just enough to make her look like a model, but not enough that she looked unnatural. As Aoyama led her to the other room, Toru started to work her magic on Tsuyu. "So , I was thinking Pink, girly, peachy, innocent. Oui?" Aoyama mused, leading her behind the curtain and onto a stool.

"Oh um sure? I usually just wear my moms hand me downs to anything fancy so I've never given it much thought." She quietly mumbled out. She wasn't ashamed of her poor upbringing, quite the opposite, but it was hard not to feel ashamed growing up in your mother hand me downs. Aoyama nodded and handed Ochaco a baby pink dress.

"Put this on for me and when you come out I'll make adjustments" Aoyama stated, offering her a kind smile. Ochaco nodded and walked into the changing room. The soft satin dress was strapless and flared out at her waist, stopping mid-thigh. She walked out of the room and Aoyama clapped. He grabbed her hand and led her to the stool, grabbing a large piece of red ribbon and wrapping it around her waist. After trying a big bow on her back he put a pearl necklace around her neck. Handing her a pair of red kitten heels, he walked her to the door.

"Mina's just in here waiting for everyone to finish getting ready. There are drinks and snacks so relax and enjoy. But don't relax too much, can't have all my hard work going to waste." Aoyama half-joked as he walked back into the makeup room. Ochaco walked into the makeup room to see Mina sprawled out on the couch. She wore a long black dress with a large slit up the side and a plunging neckline. She sipped what looked like a strawberry smoothie as she scrolled through her phone. Mina looked over at Ochaco as she closed the door. She got up and gave her a hug.

"Oooooh! Ochaco! You look suuuuuper cuutee!" Mina squealed, her assets almost spilled from her lowcut top. Ochaco blushed.

"Thanks," Ochaco said, gesturing to Mina's breasts. Mina laughed and fixed herself.

"Geez, I hope that doesn't happen on the carpet!" Both girls starting laughing. It was odd for Ochaco, she loved her bandmates dearly but for some reason conversations with Mina felt so much less oppressive. "Anyways Kaminari just sent me the funniest video of a dog, you gotta come see it" Mina stated dragging Ochaco to the plush couches.

Almost everyone sat in the lounge. Mina had caught Ochaco's attention with silly videos. Most being provided by Kaminari despite him sitting across the room from them. All the boys from Pyromania wore similar, business casual button-down tops and dress pants. Each boy having a colored tie. Iida, on the other hand, wore a very uptight Tux, with a blue tie, Todoroki wearing the same but begrudgingly. He sat beside Tsuyu who wore a seafoam green dress with ballet slippers. Her hair tied up into a bun sort of bow looking thing. Both of them sat primly waiting for Momo to come get us. At almost exactly 6 pm Izuku walked into the room, he too had a tux and a green tie. Ochaco looked at him and a light blush dusted her cheeks before she could go greet him both Tsuyu and Todoroki had walked up to him. Behind him, Ochaco got a glimpse of Bakugo. Her heart stopped for a second as she looked at him, the blush on her cheeks getting darker. He works the exact same clothes as his bandmates, but his beige tie brought out the red in his eyes. He caught her staring at him and their eyes locked. His aloof expression held some amusement, but also a lot of annoyed energy too.

"Ochaooooo!" Mina whined waving her hand in from of her face. Ochaco ripped her eyes awake from Bakugos and nodded. Mina laughed. "You totally like spaced out! Anyways look at this" Mina said shoving her phone into Ochaco's face, but before Ochaco could get a look Momo walked into the room and clapped to get everyone's attention. She too wore a black dress but much more modest and professional than Mina.

"The limo is here to pick us up and take us to the venue. Some ground rules before we go through, don't reveal anything to reporters and choose your words carefully." Momo stated a serious look on her face. Mina crossed her fingers and closed her eyes in silent prayer.

"Please don't let the boys do something stupid" She whispered quietly. The media must suck when you're so popular, Ochaco thought.

Stepping out of the Limo was a new experience for Ochaco altogether. Before even getting out lights we're flashing rapidly. Mina smiled at her and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before walking down the carpet. People screamed her name and she walked up to fans to chat. Everyone in pyromania was a natural at this, and Ochaco felt completely out of place. A blonde haired woman walked up to her in a casual shirt and shorts, a cap on her head that read PLUSULTRANEWZ.

"Hey hey! You're ochaco from Everfree, right? Could I like to ask a few questions, it'll be like super quick" The girl asked, eyes boring into her soul.

"Oh um sure" Ochaco nodded, swallowing all her nerves as best she could.

"Lit! I'm Camie from Plus Ultra Newz, we're like a small news company but totally relevant. Anyways let's do this" Camie cheered holding a voice recorded close to Ochaco, "Going to fire off some quick questions so keep up. You're the newest and youngest member of Everfree, what's it like being in such an uptight band? Have you ever written a song? If so has the band used it? Who styled your outfit? Why red and pink?"

"I don't think our band is uptight persay we just all work very hard! I've written a few small tunes but nothing good enough or big enough for the band to use, all just little tunes. Aoyama Yuga, one of pyromania's personalized stylists actually styled me. I think he choose red and pink because of something like.. Virginity and purity? I personally love the colors though because they remind me of mochi!" Ochaco replied. Trying to keep up with Camie.

"Okie! Final question. What's it like knowing you can't win against Pyromania and you'll be in their shadow forever?" Camie asked, a small smirk on her features. Ochaco had fallen for the ploy.

"O-oh. Well, the results aren't guaranteed, but umm… well uhh-" Before Ochaco could continue Momo came to her side.

"Yo cheeks, ponytail told me to come get you, photos" Bakugo barked out, giving Camie a look as he started to walk away. "You're done, right? Come on I don't have all day to babysit."

"Totally totally. Thanks, Ochaco babe for answering my questions for me!" Camie blew her a kiss and ran off to another person. Ochaco followed the angry Bakugo through the crowd. He stopped abruptly and leaned down slightly towards her.

"Be careful with those ultra shitty news bastards. They're as cocky as they are sneaky." Bakugo muttered, before walking away from her. Ochaco flushed. Why was her heart beating so fast?

Inside the venue, both Everfree and pyromania sat at a large round table. Everfree on one side and Pyromania on the other. A waiter came around and got everyone's orders, Todoroki being the only one to get alcohol. Various glasses of pop came to the table and one fireball. A few minutes after getting drinks the event started. Music was loud and the speakers were even louder. The number one producer of the country All Might came out on stage.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" He yelled the crowd screamed back, "Welcome to the 20th annual Heros music festival. We all know you're all very excited to hear about this year's grand prize so who's ready?" the crowd erupted into cheers, "This year our top place winner will get 20,000 dollars, an all expenses paid concert, AND 2 YEARS UNDER MY RECORDING LABEL RELEASING THE BEST MUSIC POSSIBLE!" All Might yelled. The crowd erupted into cheers, and from Across the table, Ochaco saw a fire light in Bakugo's eyes. Immediately she knew, this would be a blood bath.

"Alright alright calm down. Let me introduce a special guest, Present Mic!" Mina was jumping up and down in her chair.

"I cannot believe it! A 2-year contract with All Might records? Thats like! Way! Too! Cool!" Mina squealed. As present Mic talked in the background their table was filled with hushed conversation. Although every table was. Only a few people, mainly Iida, listened to present Mic's words.

"ALRIGHT KIDS! I GOT A SONG THAT'LL TOTALLY CHEER EVERYONE ON! YOU READY" Present Mic yelled into the Mic as the music started. The room quieted quickly.

I don't know dude

I think everyone's all jealous and shit 'cause I'm like the lead singer of a band dude

And I think everyone's got a fuckin' problem with me dude

And they need to take it up with me after the show

Because...

These chicks don't even know the name of my band

Mina laughed as she leaned over the table. "Get this get this! I heard that PM wrote this song while he was like SUUUUPER high. Like he did a line of coke, smoked some weed, and made the song? How crazy is that?" Mina exclaimed. Iida let out a strangled gasp and Ochaco cringed internally.

" , do not disrespect the people who paved the way in the music industry for us. Not only are you talking during Present Mic's song, but accusing him of writing his masterpieces while high? How disrespectful. He is a genius." Iida lectured. A stern look directly aimed at Mina. Ochaco felt bad for both Mina and Iida. Mina for slipping in front of Iida and Iida for not realizing that what Mina said wasn't exactly a rumor and more of a well-known fact. Before Mina could reply though Present Mic finished his song.

"Now 2 years after their long Hiatus Pyromania has a very special surprise tonight. Performing one of their hit singles for us tonight. Please welcome to the stage PYROMANIA!" Present Mic yelled. Pyromania stood up and walked on stage, Bakugo angrily trudging on as his band members waved and blew kisses. Mina walked up to the mic center stage.

"Hey everyone! We're so super happy you're all as excited as we are for Pyromania to be back! Tonight as a special treat the HMF asked us to play for you all so please listen to our song!" Mina cheered into the Mic. Everyone got into position. Kaminari on electric guitar taking center stage with Kirishima beside him, also on Guitar. To Kaminari's right was Sero on Bass with Bakugo behind on drums, and Mina, of course, was on the main mic.

If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up

If you ain't got enough, go fill it up

I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón

I want a girl on my lap and a Jägerbomb

I'm coming in hot, you heard me

And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me

I'll drink a fifth of Vodka till it's gone

And if it feels so good, then it can't be wrong

I'm coming in hot, you heard me

And we be taking shots, and if not, you're nerdy

We only leave a pre-party to go party some more

I'm already shitfaced before I walk in the door

This girl's rubbing on my leg, I've never met her before

And now she's making her way down to my gentleman's sword

It might be the drugs talking or the shots of Patrón

But these bitches look like models, and they're ready to bone

I'll take 'em back to my parents' house, we'll be Home Alone

I'll slap them chicks and have 'em yelling like Macaulay Culkin

She's tearing it up, yeah, she's dancing her ass off

This girl's like a Mac, the way she's riding my laptop

I'm trying to get my rocks off, so don't try to cock-block

Or I'll grab my sawed-off, and I'll blow your cock off

You know we drink so much, we getting drunk for weeks

We drink so much Goose, we turning into geese

Me and my crew fly the V through VIP

These bitches play my skin flute like they're Kenny G

I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón

I want a girl on my lap and a Jägerbomb

I'm coming in hot, you heard me

And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me

I'll drink a fifth of Vodka till it's gone

And if it feels so good, then it can't be wrong

I'm coming in hot, you heard me

And we be taking shots, and if not, you're nerdy

If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up

If you ain't got enough, go fill it up

If you had too much, don't throw it up

And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up

Get gone with it, there's nothing wrong with it

Take shots, don't stop, sing along with it

I wanna feel you bounce, girl, go up and down

Take shots, won't stop till I'm passing out

So girl, get down, you can have more

And you can shake your hips around on my man sword

You're gonna have to rock this house, I'm your landlord

So let your sweat drip down on the dance floor

I ain't trying to go home with nolla, nolla

We can hit the dance floor when you wanna, wanna

Girl, you know you're feeling me so holla, holla

'Cause everyone compared to me is nada, nada

Okay, dawg, this has gone on for way long

Can't quit my day job till I'm played on K-ROQ

It's chaos, I'm in the club with my shades on

And I'm about to Smack That like I'm Akon

I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón

I want a girl on my lap and a Jägerbomb

I'm coming in hot, you heard me

And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me

I'll drink a fifth of Vodka till it's gone

And if it feels so good, then it can't be wrong

I'm coming in hot, you heard me

And we be taking shots, and if not, you're nerdy

If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up

If you ain't got enough, go fill it up

If you had too much, don't throw it up

And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up

If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up

If you ain't got enough, go fill it up

If you had too much, don't throw it up

And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up

I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón

I want a girl on my lap and a Jägerbomb

I'm coming in hot, you heard me

And I'mma make it rain on the girl who serves me

I'll drink a fifth of Vodka till it's gone

And if it feels so good, then it can't be wrong

I'm coming in hot, you heard me

And we be taking shots, and if not, you're nerdy

If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up

If you ain't got enough, go fill it up

If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up

If you ain't got enough, go fill it up

Their song finished and the crowd erupted into cheers so loud the tables shook. Ochaco stared up in awe. She'd never seen a band perform live and sound exactly like their CD.

A/N Hey guys! the first chapter with a song. My summer is gonna be pretty busy but I'm hoping to have the story finished by the end of August. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know its majorly lacking. But hopefully, you at least got an idea of what I was going for.


	4. Chapter 4

Ochaco woke up the next morning, hair stuck to her face. Beside her Tsuyu was sleeping peacefully. Ochaco trudged out of the bedroom to see Momo already awake, sitting in the lounge with a cup of tea. Mina walked out of the bathroom, hair slightly damp.

"Wow Ochaco, you sure sleep haha" Mina joked, pulling out her phone from her shorts pocket. Ochaco blushed.

"Oh haha sorry," Ochaco said looking at the clock, it was 11 am. "I slept in way later than I thought, I guess waking up at 5 yesterday has put me all out of whack." Mina nodded.

"Don't worry about it, why don't you go take a shower, today's the festival so wear something comfy, we can go down whenever," Momo stated, smiling at Ochaco brightly. She nodded and walked into the washroom. Looking in the mirror was a surprisingly not exhausted Ochaco. Hair sticking up in various directions from a night of sleeping with hairspray styled hair. Turning on the water, and stepping out of her clothes she quickly hopped into the shower. The warm water cascaded over her naked form as she thought back to last night's performance by Pyroman!a. Secretly Ochaco was a Pryroman!a fan, but she was never allowed to express her love for the band. If her parents heard her listening to music about drugs, sex, or things of the sort, she would never have been allowed to join Everfree. But she was her parents' little girl, and she knew if they lost her it'd kill them. Seeing them perform live was a dream come true though. They did do their best to give their fans the show they deserved; there was no question why they climbed up the ranks so quickly. Loud knocks on the door pulled Ochaco out of her deep thoughts.

"Ochacoooooooooo! Hurry up!" Mina whined through the door. Turning off the water Ochaco stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Is something wrong?" Ochaco asked, patting her hair dry with a towel.

"Yea! Moron trio wants me to go down and play games with them at the festival but I don't wanna be the only girl and Momo won't come with me" Mina whined. Ochaco let out a long sigh.

"Mina…" Ochaco started.

"Pweaseeeeee! I'll treat you to whatever snack you want! Plus I won't stop whining till you come" Mina grumbled. Ochaco let out a light laugh and grabbed her clothes.

"Alright, alright, just gimme a second" Ochaco stated, clipping her bra around her back. From beyond the door, Ochaco could her Mina's triumphant cheering.

Mina dragged Ochaco out into the sun by her wrist. The parking lot of the festival had been transformed into an amusement park of sorts overnight. Stands filled with food, toys, games, and even merchandise filled the lot. Of course, the event was exclusive to the bands and their staff, The event owners and staff, a bunch of big wig supporters, and the very few people who could afford the ridiculously priced VIP tickets. Ochaco was glad she chose to wear a simple white tank top and shorts, as the heat out here must've been at least 20 degrees hotter than inside. Ahead of them Kirishima and Kaminari were attempting to play the ring toss while Sero laughed at their poor efforts. A very grumpy bakugo stood beside the booth, face stuck in his phone. Mina skipped over to them, dragging Ochaco along with.

"Wow, Bakugo I didn't expect you to come along with the moron trio" Mina laughed. The boy glared at Mina, in a way of him challenging her to continue. Then his eyes cast over to Ochaco. A light gasp escaped her lips as their eyes connected briefly. It was a well-known fact that Bakugo's natural eye color was red, but seeing them in person was 100x more captivating than any magazine photo spread. Ochaco also happened to catch the cocky smirk that Bakugo had on his face after he saw her expression. Immediately realizing he had as big an ego as all the tabloids said he did. From beside them, the sound of glass breaking rang out.

"AH FUCK!" Kirishima yelled. Apologizing to the owner of the stand profusely.

"AGH KIRISHIMA YOU BROKE ANOTHER BOTTLE! THE DAMN PURPOSE OF THE GAME IS TO GET THE RING ON THE DAMN BOTTLES NOT BREAK THEM YA DAMN ROCK!" Kaminari yelled at the red-haired boy, shaking one of the red rings in his face to emphasize his point. Sero was keeled over on the side laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Mina ignored the boys and pulled out her phone.

"Guys stop breaking shit for like... A second, and get over here, I need to post something on my Instagram story" Mina exclaimed pulling Ochaco in beside her. Everyone got into the frame as Mina stuck her arm out to take the selfie. While the three boys did some sort of cheerful half hug, and Mina gave the camera a wink, Ochaco held her hands up in a peace sign and gave a shy smile. Bakugo was in the background on his phone, and just so happened to end up in the photo. As Mina went to post the photo she turned to Ochaco.

"Ocha, what's your ?" Mina asked, fingers ready to type.

"My what?" Ochaco asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Your Instagram username? Duhhhh" Mina laughed. Ochaco cast her eyes downwards.

"Oh umm… I don't have an Instagram" Ochaco admitted. Mina gave her a surprised look.

"What?" Mina asked baffled. Ochaco nervously squirmed under her stare.

"I only have a flip phone, and an old iPod so I can't really-"

"Ohhhhh makes sense. No biggie! Let's go play some games!" Mina announced, grabbing Sero's hand and dragging him through the crowd. Kaminari and Kirishima followed suit. Ochaco sighed and started to follow the group, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to follow them ya know" Bakugo's voice came from behind her. She turned around a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ah wait no it wasn't-I wasn't following them-it's just Mina-she invited-" Ochaco stumbled.

"Watching sad fucks like you follow people out of obligation pisses me off. Do you not have a mind of your own?" Bakugo testing, a scowl on his face but a challenge in his eyes. Ochaco opened and closed her mouth like a fish before putting both hands on her hips and puffing her cheeks out.

"I'll have you know I very much so like spending time with people kind enough to invite me out places, something you must not have to happen often because… because you're such a stick in the mud" Ochaco snapped angrily poking his chest. Bakugo gave her a surprised but amused look.

"Alright, how 'bout this round-face. I'll invite you out to spend time with me at the fair and then you'll see how stupid this whole, hanging out with people because of obligation thing is." Bakugo challenged.

"Oh, yea suuureeee. And what would his highness king Bakugo the so amazingly great, get out of that" Ochaco tested, getting mildly annoyed now as she didn't know where Mina ran off too.

"How about this, we play 10 games, and when I win all of them, you get to make a fool of yourself by doing karaoke on the stage" Bakugo taunted. He knew very well she was too nice to ignore a conversation, so he may as well get some form of amusement out of today after being dragged here. He had important shit to do today.

"Well… ok fine but when I win, you have to admit you had a wonderful time with me today to everyone!" Ochaco countered, praying silently that he'd just drop the whole challenge thing, she just wanted to enjoy her time here.

"Hahaha, you're joking, right? That's all you want? Very well cheeks, you're on." Before Ochaco could protest he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowds.

First, at the bean bag toss, Bakugo dominated, surprising Ochaco with his surprising focus. She insisted heavily that she would've won had it not been for the surprisingly heavyweight of the bean bags. Bakugo, on the other hand, insisted she was just being a sore loser because of her shitty aim.

At the water gun game, Bakugo's expert concentration and steadiness won him yet another game. He had already won by the time Ochaco had managed to get her clowns tiny hat up an inch. Of course, Ochaco managed to get a lucky win in her pocket by playing the spin it to win it. Although Bakugo insisted that it was a cheap way to win anything, she still insisted it was fair and he wasn't going to argue about it much more since he'd win every other game, fairly.

Ochaco also managed to grab wins at both the ring toss and the kids fishing game to Bakugo's surprise. But to no one's surprise, Bakugo had managed to take her down by winning the four next games in a row, basketball, whack a mole, ping pong, and the punching booth. Making Ochaco sadly admit defeat.

"How'd you do that? I've never heard of someone breaking 900 on that punching thingy" Ochaco exclaimed bewildered. Bakugo gave her a smirk.

"Well yeah duh, I'm just that good," He said. As they walked down the street the lights started to come on, and the crowd had significantly thinned out. As they walked down the street, Ochaco excitedly talking about the days' events, the karaoke stage neared closer.

"Yo cheeks," Bakugo asked. Stopping in the pathway.

"Hmmm… Yea?" Ochaco said, spinning around to look at him.

"Don't forget you gotta go through with our bet" He smirked. Ochaco gave him a pout.

"Geez, you're gonna make me do it?" She whined, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He snorted.

"There are not many people there now if you do it sooner than later fewer people will watch" He taunted. Ochaco cast her eyes down to the group and fidgetted for a second.

"F-fine… a bet is a bet… but I'm not a very good singer… or not good enough… so… please don't make fun of me.." She mumbled.

"I won't make fun of you if you don't suck round face" Bakugo scoffed. Ochaco gave him a dirty look before walking up to the booth to pick a song.

"Alrighty, everyone! Gather around we have another volunteer for Karaoke! What's your name sweetheart?" The announcer asked Ochaco.

"Ummm U-Ura…. Co" Ochaco whispered shyly into the mic. From the audience, Bakugo watched almost gleefully. He honestly thought she was gonna chicken out and he'd make her do crazy tasks for him for the next week, but nope, she's on stage. Mina and the trio walked up behind him.

"Woah! Ochaco's gonna do karaoke! I wanna go!" Kaminari exclaimed, fist-bumping the air.

"Oh shut up Kami, we hear your wailing enough" Sero retorted, smile plastered on his face. Kaminari proceeded to punch the boy in the upper arm.

"She looks mighty nervous up there, Bakugo did you force her to do this by being a big scary meanie?" Mina asked. Kirishima looked at his friend shocked.

"So unmanly dude" He sighed. Bakugo glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up shitty hair, space cadet up there agreed to do it" Bakugo barked.

"Sorry, sweetie didn't catch that, what's your name?" The announcer asked again, offering Ochaco a sympathetic look.

"I-I'm Uraraka Ochaco…" Ochaco sputtered out, a big look of relief on her face after she got the words out.

"Very nice to meet you Uraraka, I'll give you this mic and start the music. Just relax and enjoy" The announcer smiled, passing the mic off. Ochaco took a deep breath and stepped towards the front of the stage.

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me

I think I took too much

I'm crying here, what have you done?

I thought it would be fun

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch

I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

'Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me

This must be a bad trip

All of the other pills, they were different

Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch

I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

'Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

'Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch

I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

'Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

'Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

'Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear

Ochaco's voice lingered in the air before the crowd she gathered erupted into a chorus of cheers. Bakugo looked up at the girl, an excited smile on her face, sweat glistening on her forehead and cheeks. Her voice was like an angel and with the way Her soft brown hair glowed from the stage lights, he could've sworn she was one. Ochaco hopped off the stage and ran over to the group.

"Ahaha did you see that!? I did it! I sang in front of people!" Ochaco squealed, a bright smile on her cheeks.

"Ochaco are you sure you're in Everfree? I haven't heard your voice like anywhere in their songs?" Mina asked shocked, grabbing the girls hands.

"O-oh well thats-"

"Uraraka that was amazing, but please don't strain your voice, we need you for tomorrow night to support Todoroki and Midoriya" Iida interrupted her, a stern look on his face.

"A-Ahh doesn't worry Iida, I'll be sure to be in tip-top shape!" Ochaco said as the boy left, from behind him Deku ran up to her.

"Wow Uraraka, that was super cool. Don't forget to rest up tonight though! Bye Kacchan!" and as quickly as he appeared he disappeared. She happened to catch a glimpse of him running up to Tsuyu and Todoroki before the crowd thickened again.

"You're…. A backup singer?" Mina choked, giving the girl a wide-eyed look.

"Oh… Yea haha. I don't mind though Todoroki and Deku are much better singers than me and-"

"Deku sounds like absolute shit compared to you, he should be the backup" Bakugo mumbled. A light blush tinted Ochaco's cheeks, her heart beating a mile per minute. Her words betrayed her.

"Deku is a way better singer than me! Plus he was kind enough to let me into his band, so fuck off!" Ochaco snapped, catching herself, and everyone else, off guard.

"Whatever cheeks, keep thinking delusional things about broccoli head over there" Bakugo snapped, storming off.

"W-wait I-" Ochaco started but trailed off. She knew she had strong feelings for Deku, but also knew he wouldn't want to enter a relationship until he met his goal of becoming #1. She admired him for that.

"Don't mind him Ocha… How about we go get some food at the trucks and then head to bed" Mina suggested, shocked still that someone would speak back like that to bakugo and not leave with a broken nose.

"Oh, heck yea! I want taco's!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"We had taco's earlier, let's visit the rib stand" Kirishima called after him. The last three followed.

Bakugo stood in the hot shower, steam fogging his vision and her angelic voice ringing in his ears. His heart thumped in his chest as he recalled his earlier feelings. On stage, she has a presence that could rival All Mights. For not even a second he could look away, and then when she told him to fuck off. Usually, Bakugo would break the person's nose, but with her, he wanted to kiss her. Right there and then. He had never felt this way before, not even with his other flings and one night stands. She was a force to be reconned with and an opponent he couldn't take lightly. The fragile, shy girl act she put out there had to have something to do with that shitty Deku and his friends, and Bakugo wouldn't stop until he found out why.

Hiya everyone. First off so sorry this chapter has come out later than anticipated. I lost quite a lot of motivation for a few days. Also maybe people have noticed but I am kinda making Deku squad be OOC and kinda evil? I really didn't mean to but alas for the story to go the way I want imma do it. I'm mainly going to be playing off of the fact that Ochaco is naive and underestimated as a way to make them seem evil. This is also the first chapter with some kinda Kacchako in it? I really wanted to make this chapter sports festival vibe-ish and make bakugo just toy with her until he realizes how amazing she really is. Also since Bakugo has no exploding powers in this universe I honestly just imagine him to be an ass lol. Anyways I hope to update again soon,

And thank you for reading Your Melodies.


	5. Chapter 5

"GOOOD AFTERNOON MUSIC LOVERS" Present Mic shouted at the crowd. Gaining an eruption of cheers. Backstage the crew was running around like chickens without heads preparing.

"Ok so, Everfree you guys are up 10th on the stage. Just remember your lines and chords and you'll do amazing!" Momo said to the group. The bands were going on stage in order of popularity. Least popular to popular, so that it encouraged people to come later in the day and be prone to spending more money on alcohol. Of course, being 10th wasn't the greatest but it put them at mid-afternoon. And 10/50 wasn't so bad in retrospect. Ochaco looked at her outfit Tooru had put her in for today. A casual pastel pink skirt, a white tank top, a silver blazer with a sparkly pink lining, and some white flats. Her hair was up in a ponytail with two longer bits framing her face. Overall she felt rather pretty. Tsuyu walked over to Ochaco, her hair up in a ponytail but shaped like a bow.

"Wow, Ochaco-chan you look great!" Tsuyu offered and genuine smile. Ochaco shook her head.

"No way, you look way cuter than me" Ochaco retorted her compliment. Tsuyu's outfit mimicked hers almost exactly, but instead of pinks, there were seafoam greens. Iida walked over to the girls.

"Asui, Uraraka, I truly hope we have an exceptional performance today. Be in top form. We must put a show on everyone will enjoy" Iida rambled. Ochaco smiled at him. The boys wore similar outfits, white jeans, and a white t-shirt, the silver blazer had each respective boys color for lining and instead of white shoes, they wore silver ones.

"Of course Iida!" Ochaco cheered. His brother was a remarkable musician but retired early last year due to a health scare. Always kind to his fans and making sure everyone was having fun in his concerts, it was no wonder Iida admired his brother so much.

"Also Uraraka could we talk privately?" Iida asked, Ochaco nodded and Tsuyu took that as her cue to leave.

"Of course! Is something wrong?" Ochaco asked, worried she had made a mistake on her sheet music somewhere.

"I would like to apologize for what may have been harsh words last night. We should be here to have fun, and it wasn't very polite of me to scold you about work right after your lovely performance last night" Iida apologized, bowing before the girl. Ochaco waved her hands frantically.

"N-No! Iida, it's fine! You brought up a very real concern. I'm here on behalf of Everfree and every action I take reflects on the group. If we had a bad performance because I took too much free time the night before I'd never forgive myself!" Ochaco frantically spat out. She was indeed hurt by Iida's words but she knew he did everything with the best of intentions.

"I see, thank you then Uraraka for your kindness," Iida said, offering her a rare smile and walking away. Ochaco let out the breath she had been holding in. Slapping her cheeks to wake herself up she prepared herself for their performances.

"2 minutes until Everfree goes on stage" one of the stagehands spoke into her headset. Mina ran up to Ochaco, still in her casual clothes.

"Good luck! You're gonna do super great!" Mina exclaimed, giving the girl a thumbs up and huge smile. Ochaco swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. Earlier she took a peek outside and the stands were packed. A good 200,000 more people than Ochaco was expecting to show up for the afternoon. She gripped her pink bass slightly tighter, Tsuyu came over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Ochaco felt like she was floating through space, her stomach twisting and turning every way.

"Alright, Everfree you're on," the stagehand told them giving Ochaco a light push towards the stairs. Taking a deep breathe she ascended the stairs into hell.

First, the light blinded her, but she quickly found her way to her 'x' and mic. Standing there she gave Deku a nod, indicating she was ready.

Midoriya: Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find

I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind

Whatever happened to our love?

I wish I understood

It used to be so nice, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me

S. O. S.

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me

S. O. S.

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try how can I carry on?

Todoroki: You seem so far away though you are standing near

You made me feel alive, but something died I fear

I really tried to make it out

I wish I understood

What happened to our love, it used to be so good

TodoDeku: So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me

S. O. S.

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me

S. O. S.

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try how can I carry on?

All: So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me

S. O. S. (Ochaco: s.o.s)

And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me

S. O. S.

Tododeku: When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try how can I carry on?

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try how can I carry on?

"Hi everyone, I'm the lead singer of Everfree, Izuku Midoriya. I hope you liked our song S.O.S. Before we go onto the next one how about I introduce you to my amazing bandmates." Deku cheered.

"On my left we have Todoroki Shouto, doing vocals and playing some amazing Bass." Todoroki gave the crowd a curt nod, and most of the girls went wild.

"On my right we have Ochaco Uraraka, playing our electric and acoustic guitars for us" Ochaco gave the crowd a shy wave as some people cheered.

"Behind Ochaco we have the lovely Tsuyu Asui, playing the keyboard rather magically" Tsuyu swiped her hands down the keys quickly before bowing, the crowd cheering for her.

"And behind me, we have Iida Tenya, our drumming robot" Iida gave a nod. Not many people cheered for him but Iida tended to have the reserved fans.

"Our next song is called Yura-Yura-Ring-Dong-Dance, The amazing Tsuyu composed it so please listen" Deku gave the audience a charming smile, and Ochaco's heart fluttered, but in the back of her mind the little green demon of jealousy spoke softly.

Midoriya: Swaying・Swaying ・Swaying・Swaying Ring-Dong...

Todoroki: Swaying・Swaying ・Swaying・Swaying Ring-Dong...

All: Swaying・Swaying ・Swaying・Swaying Ring-Dong...

Midoriya: The you that was reflected had a beautiful figure

And when I looked at myself, it was all just an illusion

Todoroki: I sank a sigh and looked up the cloudy sky

as I walked alone on this rail that was given to me

Midoriya: Words of encouragement have

Todoroki: become distorted and could not reach

Midoriya: Stayed a pupa with trapped wings

Todoroki: Unable to

Midoriya: be honest

Miss you...

Todoroki: miss you...

All: miss you...

TodoDeku: Mismatched lonely heart

Tododeku: Make my heart

OchaTsu: tremble,

TodoDeku: open the curtains

OchaTsu: with your voice

All: Gently, be born; gently, fly

TodoDeku: Now, in the same world,

OchaTsu: I draw breath

All: When I touched the truth, it melted

Midoriya: The hard veil became one with the light

All: And it wrapped around us both beautifully

Midoriya: These dull feelings, we drew circles around them

We took the long way around and lost our way

Todoroki: Those smiling eyes in front of the mirror

You haven't noticed that they were

Drenched in the color of tears, right?

Midoriya: We separated as we

Todoroki: passed each other

Midoriya: It was so near yet so far

This irregular reflection

Todoroki: is my feelings of desperation

This averted gaze is...

Midoriya: Want you...

Todoroki: want you...

All: want you...

TodoDeku: Contrary lonely heart

TodoDeku: With this pure white color, inhale passionately,

Towards the sky, spread it

Lightly, be colored; lightly, sing

No matter how many times, I'll strongly take hold of your hands

This love I want to convey... The flowers...

Have an unmistakable coloring

I want the important people in my life

All: to keep smiling

Midoriya: Swaying・Swaying ・Swaying・Swaying Ring-Dong...

Todoroki: Swaying・Swaying ・Swaying・Swaying Ring-Dong...

All: Swaying・Swaying ・Swaying・Swaying Ring-Dong...

Midoriya: Even in these unremarkable moments,

Todoroki: You interest me and I feel restless

Midoriya: These blurred dreams that I hold

Todoroki: With this vulnerable attitude

Midoriya: Like you...

Todoroki: like you...

All: like you...

TodoDeku: Opposite lonely heart

Make my heart tremble, open the curtains with your voice

Gently, be born; gently, fly

Now, in the same world, I draw breath

When I touched the truth, it melted

The hard veil became one with the light

And it wrapped around us both beautifully

Midoriya: Swaying・Swaying ・Swaying・Swaying Ring-Dong...

Todoroki: Swaying・Swaying ・Swaying・Swaying Ring-Dong...

All: Swaying・Swaying ・Swaying・Swaying Ring-Dong…

Getting back into the break room Ochaco reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. An old flip phone model, but she loved it. A missed call from her parents showed up on the tiny screen. Smiling she phoned them back.

"Hello, Uraraka Construction" Her mom's voice came through the other end.

"Hi, Mama!" Ochaco exclaimed. Due to how expensive calling was, she and her parents rarely spoke.

"Sweetheart! Darling come quick Ocha's on the phone!" Her mother called. Some thumping in the background informed her, her dad was rushing to the device.

"Ochaco sweetie! How're you? Eating well?" Her dad questioned. Ochaco laughed.

"Mhm! Eating perfectly fine. The food here is amazing." Ochaco chimed to her parents.

"Ochaco we saw your performance on the TV. you were amazing sweetheart!" Her mom exclaimed. Ochaco felt herself choking up.

"Thanks, Mama"

"Ochaco, we gotta go a business call is coming through, but we love you and are so proud!" Her parents said through the phone. Ochaco smiled.

"Of course, I love you too Mama, Papa" with that her parents hung up. She hoped the call wouldn't cost too much for her parents.

"Yo cheeks, some reporter lady is asking for you," A voice said in the door. Turning around Ochaco almost fell forward. In Front of her was the Katsuki Bakugou she practically drooled over in high school, shirtless with low riding ripped jeans. A sight any girl would pay thousands to see. Bakugou didn't have many gravure shots, so he was truly a sight to behold. Perfectly toned arms, and abs you could probably grate cheese on. He was something out of an action movie. Slowly walking up to her, Ochaco felt the air leave her lungs. She couldn't help but stare, growing up very sheltered and in a small town Ochaco had never even seen any guys. Especially guys like him. Sure her family worked construction but no one was as ripped as this-

"Cheeks!" Snapping out of her thoughts, Ochaco looked up and met Bakugou's eyes. Her bewildered, and something else. His, on the other hand, held a triumphant smile. "Wipe the drool off your bottom lip and get outside, a reporter wants to speak with you" Bakugou taunted. Ochaco blushed a deep red, before quickly ducking out of the room and wiping her lip. From behind her, she could hear Bakugou's gravely and dangerous laugh from the room. Her heart leaped from her chest as her lower stomach held a pressure she'd never felt before.

"What's it like being constantly overshadowed by the other members of your band?"

"What's your opinion on the band's eye candy Shouto Todoroki?"

"What's it like having the Honor of supporting Shouto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya"

"Do you ever get jealous of Midoriya's praising of Tsuyu Asui?"

"What is your take on the relationship between Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya?"

"Are you team TodoDeku, or TsuDeku?"

The bombardment of questions she received stood out to Ochaco. Everyone thought Deku and Tsu we're dating or something, and what the hell did team TodoDeku and TsuDeku even remotely mean? It took a while to get everyone off her case. Even the reporters saw her as overshadowed, deep down she knew what they meant, and that little demon in the back of her mind spoke a little louder than earlier. Still, she owed Everfree everything for allowing her into the band, and she knew one day she wouldn't be so overshadowed. Mina came running down the hall waving to Ochaco. Her boobs bounced even in her tight corset, and she wore what Ochaco presumed to be very tiny shorts and fishnets. Some thigh-high boots also adorned her legs.

"Ochaco! O M G! Can you please teach Kami some of those guitar things you were doing!? Like seriously he suckss!" Mina whined, putting on her best hurt puppy face. Kaminari followed down the hall after her.

"Minaaaa! You can't just replace me! I'm the eye candy! All the girls would cry!" Kaminari yelled from down the hall. Both girls snorted. Wearing ripped jeans and thunderbolt t-shirt, Ochaco did have to admit Kaminari didn't look bad.

"Oh shut up Kami, Kiri wouldn't let us replace you even if we begged" Mina jeered, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways. On stage in half an hour, don't keep us waiting Pinky" Kaminari told Mina, starting to walk off.

"Yea, yea whatever charger boy" Mina laughed waving him off.

"The one time you get caught trying to charge your phone with your mouth and they never let you live it down, huh?" Kaminari exaggeratedly sighed, giving Ochaco a warm smile as he passed.

"Sooooo…. How was yesterday with my sweet little bakubro?" Mina trilled, pulling Ochaco down the hall and into a resting room.

"Huh? It was nice I guess" Ochaco shyly replied. Truthfully she had so much fun but afterward, she had guilt. She felt as though she was cheating on her feelings for Izuku.

"Stop lying! You got to spend a day with Bakugou, Like are you super lucky? A witch maybe?" Mina asked.

"Haha nothing like that, we just played games all day" Ochaco laughed, "Plus I know where this is going and… and I don't like bakugo that way."

"Fine, so who do you like then? I'm sure I can set you up. I'm like a god of love you know." Mina inquired.

"Ahaha… I don't know Mina… I… He's very busy trying to become the #1 musician, I can't waste his time with relationship stuff" Ochaco sighed dejectedly.

"That sounds a lot like Bakugooo" Mina sang.

"Its… It's Izuku alright…" Mina immediately gave Ochaco a look of pure surprise.

"Huh, but he's-"

"I know busy becoming number 1 I cant-"

"No I mean isn't he in a relationship with Tsuyu?" Mina blurted out.

"Huh? N-no Tsu would've told me. They're just really good friends. Plus Deku doesn't have time for that stuff" Ochaco explained.

"Huh but on insta-"

"I'm 100% positive they're just friends, and tabloids always make things up," Ochaco told Mina, trying to convince herself more than her friend. Mina nodded.

"I gotta go on stage! Cheer us on ok Ochaco!" Mina smiled, running out the door. Ochaco cast her eyes down into her lap, biting her lip to stop the anxiety in her stomach.

Mina had almost plowed right into Bakugo, as he was only by pure coincidence and not curiosity outside the door.

"O-Oh sorry Bakugo, we gotta be on stage soon hurry up" Mina exclaimed, her usual cheeriness dulled. Bakugo gave her a grunt as she briskly walked off. He walked in the opposite direction and pulled out his phone, bringing up Deku's Instagram. Good friends don't kiss and post that shit on the internet. Bakugo angrily turned off his phone and stormed towards the stage, ready to take out this newfound anger on his poor drumsticks. Did she seriously not know about Deku and Frog bitch?

Taking out his anger felt amazing and finally, Mina was announcing their last song.

"We're so glad to be back and playing again, so as a special treat we're going to play a brand new song. Please enjoy Starstrukk!" Mina announced.

Kaminari: Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,

Makes a man go (whistles),

That's the way they all come through like (whistles),

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles),

That's the way she come through like (whistles),

Mina: Cause I just set them up,

Just set them up,

Just set them up (to knock them down),

Sero: Cause I just set them up,

Just set them up,

Just set them up,

To knock them down

Kaminari: I think I should know how to make love to something innocent

Without leaving my fingerprints out,

Now, l-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,

How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,

Now,

L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Kirishima: Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go (whistles),

All the people on the street know (whistles),

Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles),

All the people on the street know (whistles),

Mina: Cause I just set them up,

Just set them up,

Just set them up (to knock them down),

Sero: Cause I just set them up,

Just set them up,

Just set them up,

To knock them down

Kaminari: I think I should know how to make love to something innocent

Without leaving my fingerprints out,

Now, l-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,

How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,

Now,

L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Mina: You know that type of shit just don't work on me

Whistling and trying to flirt with me

Don't take it personally

'Cause we were never in love

It doesn't really matter who you say you are

Singing out of the window of your car

And find another girl across the bar

'Cause LOVE is not what this was

All: I think I should know how to make love to something innocent

Without leaving my fingerprints out,

Now, l-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

How

Do I say I'm sorry

'Cause the word is never gonna come out

Now

"LOVE" is just another word

I never learned to pronounce

Walking back into the resting room he saw Ochaco laid out on the couch, the tv was on and was still airing the show so she must've fallen asleep recently. Her hair sprawled around her face like a halo, but her skirt un-modestly had ridden up. He took his sweater off his shoulders and placed it on her before turning off the lights and tv. The show still had another 2 hours to go so she may as well sleep through it all. Closing the door behind himself, he felt a sense of accomplishment. Like a territorial dog, he had told others to back off by his otherwise simple gesture. Immediately he shook those thoughts out of his head. Angry now for an entirely new reason.

I wanted to get a chapter out before I head to the convention I'm attending this weekend. I'm finally settling into a like flow of the characters that I like. Also, shout out to my friend for giving me words of encouragement. Reading the reviews honestly had me so happy and gave me like a kajillion years of motivation. I've also been pretty down in the dumps lately but I hope this chapter doesn't reflect that. Anyways I super hope you enjoyed this!

Songs: S.O.S mamma mia ver

Yura-Yura-ring-dong-dance by pastel*pallets

Starstrukk by 3oh!3 ft Katy perry

Also, side note I think Bakugo got spelled differently a few times thanks to my laptops auto-correct, nice.


	6. Chapter 6

Ochaco woke up the next morning to Momo's alarm. Despite last night going til 1 am, and Ochaco accidentally sleeping through some of it, It was a 6 am wakeup call today. Apparently today there was going to be a challenge, and everyone was expected to be in the main hall by 7 am. Slipping into some sweats and a baggy T-shirt, Ochaco tied her hair up into a bun. Mina stumbled out of the bathroom, complaining again about the hangover she gave herself. Some people went out to drink after the performances giving them an even later night, and Mina had gone.

"Mina, please put on some clothes, we have to go!" Momo pleaded with the girl. Tsuyu had gone down 20 minutes ago, not being able to put up with the super high air conditioning Mina had insisted they turn on.

"God this is so fucking dumb, like, could they not wait till a reasonable hour!?" Mina whined, throwing on a tank top and some shorts.

"Mina I get that it's early but please for the love of everything good in the world, put on your shoes and let's go" Ochaco piped up from the hotel room door. There's only so much complaining one person can take at 6 am. Mina stuck her tongue out, but they were quickly on their way. Only a long elevator ride, and a quick walk, and they were there just in the nick of time. Ochaco spotted Deku and ran over to him.

"Uraraka! Good morning!" Deku greeted her, a smile on his face. He looked as though he had slept a glorious 12 hours, not a single bag under his eyes. Ochaco smiled.

"Morning to you too! Where's everyone else?" Ochaco asked, looking around the hall for their bandmates.

"Todoroki took Tsuyu to get some coffee and Iida is… around?" Deku replied, looking around the room for their blue-haired friend. Ochaco nodded.

"You sang super great last night.." Ochaco squeaked out, blush dusting her cheeks. Deku offered her a smile.

"Haha thanks, but if I didn't have amazing people like Todoroki and the rest of you to back me up it wouldn't have been as great!" Deku placed his hand on Ochaco's shoulder, a friendly gesture that sent Ochaco's heart racing a mile per minute.

"We're back.." Tsuyu croaked. A large coffee in her hands. Deku placed a hand on her head.

"Really Tsu you gotta get more sleep, you look like you're gonna go into hibernation" Deku joked, Tsuyu gave him a rather deadpan look.

"It's not my fault Mina kept the room at -500 degrees all night" She retorted. A soft smile played against her lips. The tiny demon in the back of Ochaco's mind appeared, and she could've sworn she saw red for a second.

'You've been played as booboo the clown here, just look at them they're in a relationship. You never told Tsu you liked Deku and she just had the balls to ask him out. They always were close. Honestly Ochaco, you really think Deku would want you? The band doesn't even use your music. What a joke'

As these thoughts swirled around Ochaco's head she quickly slapped her cheeks. Successfully pulling her out of her toxic thoughts, but also garnering the attention of the people around her.

"Are…. Are you alright Uraraka?" Todoroki asked, giving the girl a quizzical look. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

"Oh yes! Just sleepy is all! Need to slap some good ol energy into my body hahaha.." Ochaco laughed a tiny bit too boisterous, but everyone let her be. Letting out a sigh, Ochaco went to get some coffee.

"Everyone we hope you had tons of fun last night! But finally, we have our first challenge for the festival!" Midnight announced to the crowd, "This round you need to write a song in one day! BUT here's the real challenge, your band members will be selected at total random!" The crowd burst into an immediate uproar. Anxiety, excitement, anger, fear, and so many more emotions filled the room.

"HEEEEEYYY" Present Mic yelled, "If you don't like it leave!"

"What Hizashi is trying to say, is that this festival is giving you a chance to gain exposure, you could be signed with a huge record label. But if you don't have confidence in yourself as a solo artist you should leave. A band is made up of individual members, who all pull their own weight, and if you aren't up to this challenge, you'd be better off improving and coming back" Eraserhead explained walking on stage. He and Present Mic own a joint record label together and are in the top 50 record labels in the world. Their music styles were very different but somehow it worked together.

"Each band will earn points in today's and tomorrow's events! And depending on how many points you accumulate it will determine when you get to perform in the festival finale! The top-scoring band will even get to perform for the halftime show!" cheered, "Now to determine your new bands for the day please come up to the main stage and pick a slip of paper from the box!" Like a stampede, the crowd rushed forward. Ochaco sighed as she inched her way through the crowd. The crowd moved slowly as though a car crash had happened. Anxiety started to fill Ochaco's chest as the crowd inched forward. As though the world was closing in, her heart rate sped up. Keeping her gaze cast at the floor and focusing on her breathing Ochaco inched forward. Suddenly she bumped into a body in front of her. Staggering backward as she regained balance, a hand reached out and steadied her.

"Tch. Watch it cheeks" Bakugo huffed out, hand on her upper arm to keep her steady.

"S-sorry I…" The crowd still inched forward as they stood still. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, don't need you flying off into outer space" He mumbled out, leading Ochaco through the crowd. Eventually, they made it to the front of the crowd, and the box. Letting go of her hand he shoved one hand in his pocket, grabbed a slip of paper from the box and walked off to the side. Ochaco reached into the box as well and grabbed a slip, walking back through the thinned crowd and to the wall. Bakugo had long since disappeared.

"Alright, everyone! Once you have your slip go to the practice room with the same number as your slips to meet your band! You have until 6 pm tonight to be fully prepared so its go time everyone" Midnight announced. Ochaco opened her slip and started making her way to room 15.

"Ochaco!" Mina cheered, jumping on the girl, and pulling her into a hug. "We're saved haha!"

"Huh?" Ochaco asked, looking around the room. In the corner, Kaminari sat on a bean bag, and bakugo sat behind the drumset on the stage in the room. A blue-haired woman skipped up to Ochaco happily.

"Hi! Hi! I'm Neijire! SUPER excited to work with you!" she cheered. Her voice sweet and bubbly, a reflection of her personality.

"Oh, uh nice to meet you" Ochaco stumbled. Neijire Hado, the pianist and female vocals for the band Big 3; and her band was one of the big 3 in the whole world. Not only that but the write a song with her and 3 members of Pyroman!a was overwhelming. Sure Mina was her friend, and she had gotten to known Kaminari and Bakugo, that didn't stop the sudden rush of anxiety.

"Let's start this shit already, we don't have all day to fuck around" Bakugo piped up, eyes glaring around the room and lingering on Kaminari. The five of them settled into chairs and sat in awkward silence.

"So uh does anyone have songwriting experience?" Mina asked. Ochaco shook her head no. Sure she wrote songs but none of them had ever been used before so she lacked confidence. Nejire also shook her head.

"I just give ideas and then Mirio and Tamaki work their magic! I kinda just do what they ask me to, but all the base lyrics and chords are their ideas." Nejire explained.

"I'm pretty fucking great at writing songs, I could just do it, obviously pinky and Pikachu couldn't write a song to save their ass" Bakugo sighed, disappointed in his team.

"Yea! Just don't make it a metal song!" Mina cheered.

"Yeah, whatever you don't get a say" Bakugo sneered, "Practice or some shit, I'll be back in an hour and you best ready to work your shitty asses off." with that bakugo left the room. Ochaco sighed and grabbed the rooms acoustic guitar. With that, she strummed her scales for the next half an hour.

Everyone else in the room had finished their warm-ups within 5 minutes. Ochaco sighed as she looked at the instrument in her hands. Usually, she'd sing to warm up, but she always did that alone, as to not bother others.

"I'm gonna go on a walk" Ochaco stated, grabbing the guitar and walking out. She walked around the building until she made her way outside and into an empty garden. Not as secluded as she'd like it but empty enough that hopefully, no one would see her. I mean this place has to be empty for a reason right?

She sat on an empty bench by this gorgeous fountain as she strummed, lyrics soon leaving her lips.

"Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head this fear. I'm so sorry, You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it. That's what being friends about…" Ochaco sighed, the lyrics were right but the musical accompaniment didn't seem to match her emotions.

"Instead of a guitar, a piano would fit better" a gruff voice spoke up from behind. Ochaco squeaked in surprise as she swerved on the bench, face an undiscovered shade of red. Behind the bench, Bakugo stood with hands in his pockets.

"Bakugo! Uh umm, I'm so sorry!" Ochaco bowed her head in shame, she must be late coming back to the room.

"Also the songs depression, if the lyrics took a turn to a happier note people would enjoy it more" He stated, coming around and sitting on the bench beside her.

"What?" She asked.

"Also if the song took a sort of electronic step, I think it'd be a welcome surprise" Bakugo explained.

"Let me reiterate, What?" Ochaco asked, giving the boy a quizzical look.

"Helping you round face, duh. I think this has potential, and if we fix up some parts, we could use it for tonight" Bakugo said matter of factly. Ochaco's face lit up,

"You… You mean you really wanna use my song!?" Ochaco stuttered.

"I mean it's shit right now, but we could make it better" Bakugo offered, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Y-yea! We could. We'll make it amazing!" She laughed, giving him a big cheerful smile. Red dusted his cheeks as he stood abruptly.

"Come on, we only have a few hours to get this shit right," He said walking off. Ochaco hastily grabbed the guitar and followed after him.

Ochaco paced backstage. Band number 13 had just finished which means they were almost up to play; and as the time got closer, her confidence grew smaller.

"Cheeks, calm the fuck down. You're gonna puke if you work yourself up anymore" Bakugo chided, although in his way offering support. And momentarily Ochaco did calm, although it was to ogle at the man in front of her. Tooru had put their makeshift band in leather, and with the tight pants, even tighter shirt, and beat up jacket Bakugo adorned. Well, let's just say Ochaco had enough fodder to last her imagination months. Before she could undress him with her mind though, she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Bakugo there you are" An out of breath voice called from behind them.

"Tch what do you want earphones?" Bakugo snapped, mean look on his face.

"Remind that damn no-brain-cells-Kaminari to PLUG HIS DAMN GUITAR INTO THE RIGHT SPOT! THEY'RE COLOR CODED FOR FUCKS SAKES! I swear that moron always fucks shit up for the sound crew" The girl snapped back, clenching her first. Ochaco was taken aback. Her style had a grunge sort of look, but she was just stunning. Like a supermodel on her day off kinda vibe. Her purple short hair and headphones really set her apart. Her name tag read "Sound Manager, Kyoka"

"Tch" Bakugo scoffed, but on his face was an unsurprised look.

"Ochaco right?" Kyoka looked her way, "mic should be good when you're ready to go just give us a nod." With that, she walked away. Ochaco tugged at her tiny leather shorts as she nervously took deep breaths.

"Listen to angel cake, I wouldn't have suggested we use your song if I thought it sucked shit. So if you don't have faith in yourself, believe in me and my opinion. Though I know you're better than to put your hope on someone else. You're too strong for that fucked shit" Bakugo mumbled. Ochaco looked up at him and offered a sweet smile.

"Thank you, although I don't think I have a nickname for you that's quite as affectionate as 'angel cake'" She teased, allowing Bakugo's words to be etched into her heart. He was right she was strong, and somewhere along the line, she lost her confidence. Bakugo, on the other hand, could feel his cheeks burning up at her teasing remark.

"It's not an affectionate nickname shit face, it means your fucking plain as balls" He snapped, storming off with beat red cheeks. Ochaco laughed and followed after him.

At the bottom of the stairs, their makeshift band was waiting to be called on stage. Mina adjusted her top, and Bakugo gave Kaminari an earful on what Kyoka said. Unlike Nejire and Ochaco's modest tank tops, Mina sported a miniature bra with pink rhinestones all over. Ayoma liked to use her as the style guinea pig as Mina had little shame and a whole box of leftover confidence.

"Alright do not forget where you come in Pikachu or else I will make sure one of my sticks goes so far up your ass it fixes your brain damage" Bakugo scolded Kaminari. Obviously, he wanted everything to run perfectly, even if they were just a thrown-together group of people.

"Alright you're up 15" Kyoka stated, clipboard in hand. The 5 of them walked on stage, and Ochaco was met with the biggest cheer imaginable. In Fact, she'd never heard someone cheer this loud when she was on stage ever. The sheer force of the cheering almost made her turn tail and run off stage.

"Hey everybody!" Mina yelled, and the cheering got even louder. Ochaco walked up to her mic and gave Mina a nervous look. "So happy you could all make it! Today we have a special song brought to you by Nejire of Big3, Ochaco of Everfree, and Me, Bakugo, and Denki from Pyroman!a! Please enjoy as my sweet dear friend Ochaco takes lead vocals!" Mina cheered, and the crowd cheered back. As everyone got into place Ochaco looked back and made eye contact with Bakugo. His red eyes tore into her soul, but deep inside them was a look of reassurance, and that was all she needed. She nodded at Kyoka and Nejire and grabbed the mic.

Ochaco: Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friends about

I, I want to cry

I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

And get inside

It isn't right

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Mina, Ocha, and Nejire: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Ochaco: Hate to feel this way

And waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Mina, Ocha, and Nejire: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Kaminari: It's When and I'm heaven-sent

Use it like a veteran

Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline

Stop! Now hurry up and let us in, knock

'Cause we're coming to your house and

People keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill

Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up on the ground

And just make that sound like

Mina, Ocha, and Nejire: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

Dance floor

Determinate

Walking off stage to the cheers was an experience Ochaco had never felt before. Sure people cheered when Everfree finished their shows, But this time was different. This time Ochaco wasn't just the girl with the guitar. She was so ecstatic she didn't even take notice when Deku had run-up to her.

"Uraraka! That was amazing. You got to sing one of Kacchans songs!" Deku marveled.

"Haha! Thank you!..." Ochaco realized all too quickly the reality of the situation. No unknown girl from the countryside could've written a song that amazing, of course, everyone would think it was Bakugo's song. Which in a sense it was, the song wasn't any good before Bakugo changed it anyways.

"Yo! Shitty Deku, sorry to burst your damn bubble but cheeks here wrote the song. Maybe if you paid more attention you'd have recognized it" Bakugo snapped, coming to stand by Ochaco's side.

"Oh, you wrote that Uraraka? I didn't know, sorry, it just… seemed too edgy haha" Deku laughed, awkwardness seeping into his voice.

"Ah no, its-"

"Tch well she did fuck face, try to top her song, I know you won't. Ochaco here is a real talent unlike your shitty face" Bakugo scoffed, wrapping an arm around Ochaco's shoulders. "If you'll excuse me I need MY teammate back for review." With that he spun them around and started to walk away, Ochaco nestled under his arm still, and personally, she didn't care. All her brain could process was her racing heart, and a choir from heaven singing from seemingly nowhere. I mean who wouldn't have their own personal choir when the Bakugo Katsuki called you by your first name AND said you had talent. She was over the moon with joy.

And deep down she knew, her joy wasn't just because he was THE Bakugo Katsuki. No, her joy was from the fact that the man she had unknowingly fallen for saw her in a way not even she could acknowledge.

**A/N**

**The song is determinate by Lemonade mouth**

**So sorry this took forever to come out. Really wanted to get this out sooner but my mental health literally went dumpster diving. Hope you can forgive me. I hope to release future chapters with less of a time gap hhhh**

**Anyways I'm really liking the direction this is going and I finally added Jiro in, I love her sm. Especially KamiJiro.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bakugo's idea of reviewing the night's performance was him offering a sincere 'you guys didn't suck' and storming away. The rest of the group had stood there awkwardly before Mina finally broke the silence.

"You guys wanna get drinks? Celebration time!" Mina cheered.

"Yea!" Kaminari cheered, as they high fived. Both ready to drink a copious amount of alcohol.

"Awww... I wanna but I gotta go to bed early! Need my beauty sleep. Have fun though!" Nejire apologized, walking away from the group as they said their goodbyes.

"Ochaco you gonna come?" Kaminari asked, eager to start already.

"Ah no, I think I'm just gonna relax" Ochaco replied, bowing her head. Drinking just wasn't something she wanted to partake in particularly.

"Awww boooo! Come on Pika-pi let's partaaay!" Mina pouted dragging Kaminari off. Ochaco laughed as she made her way back to her room. What she most desperately wanted right now was a bath.

Ochaco made her way into the room to find Momo relaxing in bed with a book.

"Oh, Momo! You're back early" Ochaco exclaimed, flopping on the bed the girl laid in.

"Haha yeah, the crowd gave the security team a run for their money today, and they had to call some of us in as back up. I'm wiped" Momo laughed. Even though Momo said she was wiped, she looked as though she had enough energy to run 5 marathons back to back. "What about you? Didn't wanna watch?" Momo asked, lowering her book as an indication she was all ears.

"Well… not really. I just wanna take a bath and then sleep for 100 years" Ochaco whined, Momo stifled a laugh.

"Go take a bath then, I doubt anyone else will come back for a while" Momo smiled at her.

"Yea I will"

With that Ochaco had headed into the washroom, and started running her bath. As she took off her clothes she happened to glance in the mirror and a wave of insecurity washed over her. It's not as though she hated her body, not at all. This was her body, the only one in the world and she loved it, but just like everyone else, she saw her flaws. She pinched the fat around her stomach and sighed. Her mom always told her, her baby fat just made her all the more loveable but she wished she could get rid of it. Her hips had stretch marks, and her bum was so big finding pants was impossible. Wearing a skirt was also a huge ordeal. She had to get longer ones than she needed because of her round bottom. She grabbed her boobs. They were big but everyone wished for bigger ones right? Well not everyone. She was sure Momo didn't. And Tsu seemed content. But for some reason, she felt like if her boobs were bigger she'd mean more. A toxic mindset she wasn't proud to hold. The longer she stared the more flaws she found. Her arms were kinda chubby, her thighs chaffed, one boob was smaller than the other, her eyelashes curled weirdly. The list went on and she let it as she slipped into the bathwater.

After what seemed like hours of toxic thoughts she let out a sigh.

'It's not like Bakugo really cares about appearan-'

Her thought process stopped. Bakugo? Didn't she mean Deku? She liked Deku right? Who cares about what Bakugo thinks.

Ochaco slid further into the water until it reached her nose, and covered her scarlet cheeks. I mean who really cares about what Bakugo thinks of your body right? Exactly. No one wants Bakugo to trace their stretch marks, telling her she's beautiful even with them. She certainly didn't want Bakugo looking at her assets, or maybe even grabbing them, I mean that's crazy. She didn't want Bakugo to stare at her body as though it was some treasure. I mean she wanted Deku to do that right? She was only falling in love with Katsuki Bakugo, nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't like she had fallen in love with him haha...

She was ONLY falling in love… with... Bakugo? It's not like she'd fallen all the way… yet.

Ochaco's brain cells had gone on lunch break or something because for the next hour, she sat in the water as it got colder, and mulled over the thought.

The next morning Ochaco awoke to Mina groaning excessively from under her covers. Momo had been trying for the last hour to get Mina to stomach some pain killers and water, but she wasn't having it.

Ochaco herself had gotten little sleep, but for an entirely different reason. Her realization of her feelings for Bakugo had kept her up all night.

"Mina come on please wake up. You can't just expect the boys to gather all the points for Pyroman!a can you?" Momo chided, finally reaching the end of her patience after fighting with Mina for awhile.

"Yea I can, Bakugo's competitive enough to carry the entire band on his damn shoulders" Mina mumbled from under the covers. Ochaco lifted her head from her pillow and eyed Mina pitifully.

"Momo why don't you go down and keep an eye on everyone else? I'll help Mina get up" Ochaco offered. Momo looked at her gratefully.

"Yes, yes that works. Please come down before the festival ends, it'll look bad in the press eyes if you ditch" Momo pleaded as she left the room. Ochaco got out of bed and poked the blanket lump Mina hid in.

"Come on Mina, I'm sure Kaminari got forced awake" Ochaco tried. Mina shoved her hand out of the covers and waved it in dismissal.

"Blegh who cares, I'm too tired" Mina rasped out. Ochaco sat down beside her on the bed, twiddling her thumbs.

"I… I think I like Bakugo" Ochaco whispered out. In a flash, Mina was out from under the covers and gripping her hands. She squealed as she jumped up and down on the bed. Ochaco pulled away and stood, a triumphant look on her face.

"Ha! I knew it! You're fine, come on let's go" Ochaco scoffed. Mina gave her a dejected look.

"Rude much… But I'll go down on one condition" Mina teased smile on her features.

"Fine, what is it?" Ochaco mumbled, cheeks tinting pink.

"You gotta confess it all" Mina cheered, already throwing on a pair of shorts. Ochaco rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine…" Ochaco sighed. A weight had been lifted off her chest from telling Mina about her revelation though.

Mina dragged Ochaco down the grounds of the festival.

"Ahhh! I'm so excited. You and Bakugo are gonna be the cutest!" Mina's voice came out as an excited whisper. Ochaco blushed.

"Mina I appreciate it but please don't meddle… Bakugo doesn't like me that way and I don't wanna deal with that heartache. It's a crush" Ochaco mumbled out. Mina looked at her dumbfounded.

"Ok, I know I seem like an airhead, but come on. Anyone with a bit of intuition could see that he-"

"Uraraka! There you are! We've been looking all morning. Come now we have to rack up more points!" Iida chided, coming up to the girls. Ochaco laughed guiltily.

"Haha sorry…" She apologized, "Sorry Mina gotta go! Unlike Pyroman!a, we gotta get some self-earned points, can't rely on fan votes." She said waving to the girl as she walked away.

"OOOOO! YOU WON'T GET OUT OF THIS THAT EASILY OCHACO URARAKA!" Mina yelled, waving her arms angrily.

"Asui has been doing watersports all morning, and Midoriya and Todoroki have been doing the strength tests. I, of course, have been signed up for the 100m dash" Iida started, catching Ochaco up with the teams' information.

"Ah… That's about everything covered then isn't it" Ochaco laughed, trying to hide her disappointment. Ochaco had always had an interest in combat, though due to her family's lacking funds she never had a chance to try it out.

"No everything. Why not do the beauty contest" Iida suggested. Ochaco stopped in her tracks.

"Haha, no way. I couldn't possi-"

"Winning the beauty contest is the easiest, and gathers the most points to the winning band. Plus Asui has already been swimming all day" Iida countered. Ochaco immediately felt guilty. He was right. Tsu was already working for the band, herself, on the other hand, had slept half the day. She should enter to help her band.

"I…. fine…" Ochaco sighed, her guilt outweighing her anxiety.

Ochaco sat in Tooru's makeup chair, anxiety overtaking her body.

"You could've just said no, ya know?" Mina piped up from the chair beside her. She had tagged along with Ochaco for no reason at all. Tooru, on the other hand, was struggling to do Ochaco's makeup with her constant anxious fidgeting.

"Ochaco, sweetheart, stay still please" Tooru begged. Ochaco apologized to the girl profusely.

"Oh! Idea! I'll get the Pyroman!a boys to come!" Mina cheered, already tapping away on her phone.

"No!" Ochaco yelled, immediately getting up to snatch the phone from Mina's hands. Tooru narrowly avoided leaving a line of eyeliner down Ochaco's face. Mina jumped up on the chair and held the phone in the air.

"Come on! It's not like Bakugo would come anyways. Unlesssssss… you want him too" Mina teased, a big smile on her features.

"N-NO!" Ochaco screamed and plopped back down in the makeup chair. Mina and Tooru were taken aback by the girls' sudden outburst. "The last person I wanna see me making a fool of myself is him" she whispered.

"Aww sweetie" Tooru sighs, rubbing Ochaco's back sympathetically. Mina gave the girl a look of pity.

"Come on don't be that way. You're gonna rock that stage" Mina cheered. Ochaco offered a smile.

"Come on, let's just get this done" Ochaco sighs.

Bakugo trudged through the crowd, Kirishima tagging along behind him.

"Mina invited us to go see the beauty pageant, I guess something awesome is happening. You gonna come?" Kirishima asked. Bakugo scoffed.

"I'm fine never going to that stupid shit ever, in my life" Bakugo sneered.

"Harsh dude. Beauty pageants are manly" Kirishima countered. Bakugo just shook his head. In what world is a beauty pageant manly. Bakugo's phone started buzzing in his pocket, and he glared at the red-headed boy. Kirishima held up his hands in innocence. Pulling out his phone he begrudgingly looked at the notifications.

Pinky: plz come bakubro!

Pinky: come on

Pinky: You're gonna regret it!

Pinky: It'll be fun

He angrily typed out his reply of "no". Hoping to every god out there that Mina would drop whatever she wanted.

Pinky: But….

Pinky: Oh come on stop being a dick

Pinky: You have to come! It's important!

Bakugo nearly crushed the phone in his hand and turned to Kirishima.

"Can you make her shut the fuck up?" Bakugo demanded, Mina pushing his buttons.

"Come on man. If you just go Mina will drop it" Kirishima offered. Knowing just as well as bakugo did that fighting against Mina was a waste of time. Bakugo sighed knowing this couldn't end well.

Pinky: Bakugo

Pinky: Bakugo

Pinky: Bakugo!

Pinky: :'(

Bakugo angrily typed out his reply of "fine I'll go", and in the back of his mind, he could swear he heard Mina cheering.

Bakugo walked into the auditorium that the beauty pageant was being held. Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero trailed behind.

"Haha! You're here!" Mina cheered, running up to the boys. She jumped up and down excitedly. Bakugo ignored her and sat down in one of the seats. Ready to get this shit over and done with. Mina whispered to the other guys, but Bakugo paid no mind. Pulling out his phone he started numbly playing a game.

Soon the lights dimmed and the host came on stage. It was a singer by the name of Mount Lady. Her fanbase my 90% boys, and her songs we're 70% of the time about sex and drugs. Overall not Bakugo's cup of tea.

Scrolling through his social media timeline the lights dimmed and the show started. Mount Lady went through her speech, and girls walked on and off stage. Telling the audience about their lives and other pointless facts. Overall the winner of this contest won through fan votes. About halfway through the show, Bakugo's attention was finally grabbed.

"Next we welcome Ochaco Uraraka on stage!" Mount lady announced, and the crowd gave the same mediocre cheers they had given through the entire show.

You know that phenomenon in rom-coms or a book, where the entire world slows down. You lose your breath and can't take your eyes off the person in front of you. Bakugo kinda understood it now. Ochaco had walked out on stage like an angel but in black. A dark angel. A badass angel.

The long black dress hugged her curves in the best ways possible. Her hair was curled lightly and Bakugo's heart almost stopped. As his eyes wandered down he noticed the rather risque slit in her dress; his mouth growing dry. He was never one to ogle at girls but how could he not when the definition of beautiful was in front of him.

"So Ochaco, what made you join the beauty contest?" Mount Lady asked. The girl shuffled nervously beside the celebrity, blush adorning her already pink cheeks.

"Ah umm… a whim?" Ochaco replied nervously, playing with her fingertips. Bakugo subconsciously leaned forward in his chair. Maybe in anticipation of her interviews, or maybe in fear of her running off.

"Ahaha I get that. So miss Ochaco, are you single? Because I'm sure tons of boys in the audience are eating you up" Mount Lady asked slyly. Ochaco's entire face grew red.

"Huh? What? N-no one! I'm single! Oh but not looking! I mean I'm looking. No wait, what I mean is uhh, I have someone in mind so I'm sorry!" Ochaco fumbled over her words profusely. Bakugo took great interest in this. All he could think was, 'what the actual fuck does that mean'.

"OOOOoooohhhh! Who's the lucky guy?" Mount Lady pried. Ochaco looked taken aback by the intrusive question.

"Ahhh… Haha… No one you'd know sorry.." Ochaco replied, fidgeting with the pads on her fingers.

"Boo! Bummer! Well, thanks for your time sweetheart!" Mount Lady said, dismissing the girl from her place on the stage.

"Next we have the amazingly gorgeous Neijire Hado" Mount Lady exclaimed as the audience gave the liveliest cheer yet.

Ochaco plopped down in her bed, exhaustion sinking into her very bones. Placing 11th was a lot higher than she originally thought she would, but her stomach still turned with anxiety. She'd never felt so watched before, and it was scary.

"Ochaco you were soooooo cute!" Mina cooed, flopping beside the girl with a big smile on her face. She offered her friend a tired smile in return as someone knocked on the door of their room. Mina jumped up to greet the doorman.

A few minutes later she walked back in with a Bouquet larger than her head.

"Black suits you cheeks," Mina said, Ochaco's head shot up from the bed. "Just reading the noteee!" Mina teased.

"Oh shut up, who actually sent those" Ochaco sighed. It was a bouquet of roses that were almost all pink except for the single red one in the center.

"I just told you! That's what the note said!" Mina whined, handing the roses to Ochaco.

Ochaco's face went deep red and she burried her head back in the sheets.

'This couldn't be, Bakugo wouldn't send me something like this. He wasn't even there today right?' Ochaco screamed to herself.

**hey guys sorry this chapter is late. Depression and school is kicking my ass but I hope you enjoyed none the less.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ayoma tightened the straps on Ochaco's gown for the evening.

"Magnifique mon Cheri!" Ayoma cheered, turning Ochaco around to face the mirror. The baby pink gown flared at her waist and accentuated her bust. Tooru herself had worked magic, curling Ochaco's hair and putting it in a stylish up-do.

"Ochaco? It's time to go out to the carpet for interviews. You ready?" Momo called from the other room.

"Yep!" Ochaco squeaked out. Her voice giving away how nervous she was. Momo gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulders on her way out. Ochaco fiddled with her finger pads as she walked onto the carpet, lights, and voices immediately filling her senses.

"Hey! Ochaco right?" The blonde-haired reported cheered happily. If Ochaco remembered correctly her name was Cami, and she was eccentric, to say the least.

"Oh yes, hello" Ochaco smiled.

"O M G! You're dress is soooo cute! Can I grab a photo for the magazine?" Cami asked, already pulling out her camera. Ochaco blushed as she posed for the photo, suddenly feeling a wave of anxiety.

"Any tea you can spill? Or like, are we staying tight-lipped?" Cami asked, holding the microphone out to Ochaco. Whatever she said could potentially be twisted so she should give her something silly right?

"Well after working with Denki Kaminari on our song for this competition I found out he really likes phone games" Ochaco offered. Cami gave a look. Was it disappointment or pure disbelief that she had just been given probably the worst 'tea' anyone could've mustered; Ochaco couldn't tell.

"That is… something else haha. Totally relatable though" Cami replied, trying to play off the awkward situation with a laugh. "Well like thanks for your time sweetie!" Cami had left before Ochaco could even offer her own goodbye. A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder and Ochaco jumped in shock.

"That was the shittiest interview I've ever seen someone give cheeks, and I saw Pikachu give one drunk" Bakugo chided from behind the girl. Ochaco turned around to scold him but was taken aback by his outfit. For a red carpet, Ochaco did not think someone would be so bold as to wear baggy dress pants and a half-buttoned dress shirt but here he was.

"Did Aoyama let you walk out here like that?" Ochaco asked, eyeing his ensemble.

"Oh fuck no would I let sparkle-boy dress me up for this shit. The last thing I'm wearing is a suit to one of these clown shows." Bakugo sneered, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. Ochaco let out a light-hearted giggle.

"Ok blasty, don't get your panties in a knot. Let's go inside before Aoyama catches wind of your outfit and tears down the place looking to correct your choices" Ochaco gave the boy a playful shove in the direction of the door. Bakugo smirked, leaning down he put his lips near her ear.

"Too bad Aoyama didn't put you in that little number he did last night, black suits you cheeks" Bakugo whispered. Ochaco's face flared up as she puffed out her cheeks in what she thought would portray annoyance and quickly walked away from the boy. Behind her she could hear his laughs as the heat in her cheeks wouldn't go down. Her heart leaped in her chest though; giddy with excitement and overwhelming happiness.

"Ochaco! Here!" Mina cheered, running up to the girl with two glasses in hand.

"Uhhh thanks? What is it?" Ochaco asked, eyeing the drink cautiously. The awards hadn't even started, there's no way Mina would be drinking yet, right?

"Just sparkling water, total party poppers these guys are. A few years back apparently Present Mic got plastered and then performed on stage and it was AMAZING! though press didn't take to kindly to his song and dance so they've banned alcohol til after the awards now. Such BS if you ask me" Mina sighed, handing the girl a glass. Ochaco took a sip of the drink and listened to Mina rant about how stupid the rule was. Of course, due to Mina's loud ranting, they managed to gather a group of people, all sharing their different thoughts on presents mics controversial performance.

"Ochaco you're coming to the after-party right," Kaminari asked, appearing beside the girls.

"Oh uh-"

"Yes. Yes, she is." Mina said giving the girl a stern look, "you need to have fun missy."

"Excuse me, everyone!" Midnight called from onstage, cueing the crowd to all get in their seats. "As this year's festival comes to a close we want to thank everyone who joined. Talent like no other walked through this door and these decisions have been the hardest ones yet. You may not have won but I hope you all know the experience you had here is worth more than any title, I-"

"CAN THIS LADY EVER TALK!" Present Mic yelled, despite not having a microphone he was heard loud and clear. The crowd laughed as Midnight shot the man as a disgruntled look. He hopped on stage and grabbed a mic from the stage crew. "Look all of you kiddos did great, but only a few of us can win, so instead of listening to this old lady put the damn crowd to sleep let's announce those winners and then drink till we can't anymore!" The crowd cheered, and Ochaco could've sworn Mina was the loudest of them all, or maybe it was the fact that Mina cheered right beside her.

"We have 3 prizes to give out, from least best to SUPER BEST! Giving away our first prize is the man himself, Fat Gum!" Present Mic announced. The large man Joyously walked on stage, waving to fans and giving out high fives.

"So manly!" Kirishima yelled from somewhere in the crowd. It was common knowledge Kirishima respected him a lot.

"Hello everyone. As Midnight said this was a very tight competition and the choice was hard, but the band who won the third-place prize of recording a song at night eyes agency, $2000, as well as filming and writing the next commercial for Fat Gums Eatery is… Suisen Daiz!" Fat Gum finished and the crowd went wild. Suisen Daiz was a popular band that arose just this year. They wrote songs with a traditional vibe, but their lead singer Pony added a pop twist to it. Kendo, the bands Biwa player, grabbed the microphone before Monoma, the bands… comedic relief? could do so.

"Thank you so much for this honor and award. Suisen Daiz was made with the intention to bring different types of people together and I cannot wait for our message to reach even more people. Of course, it couldn't be done without our amazing members. Pony's singing, Tetsutetsu's drumming, Awase's piano skills, Monoma. Nothing could be done without the people on our team" Kendo finished her speech with a bow as the group thanked Fat Gum and filed off stage.

"I'm to announce the second place prize so let's get this over with…" Aizawa sighed, walking on stage begrudgingly, "The winner of the second-place prize of $10,000, an all-expenses paid music video, and 1 year at Mic's and I's recording studio is… Pyroman!a." Aizawa's enthusiasm didn't match the crowds at all if you could call it enthusiasm. Though the cheering over the crowd was outdone by the cheering of the crowds on members. Bakugo was already on stage before the other 4 had finished jumping around in excitement.

"Since the 4 bufoons won't get up here I have to do this." Bakugo sneered, "Thanks for this, could add more but you extras already know Pyroman!a doesn't disappoint." Just like that his speech was over and done with but Ochaco could see the headlines now

'PYROMAN!A'S SUPER HOT DRUMMER IS SO COOL AND HOT AND SO ALOOF'

Ochaco huffed in annoyance, only because the headline was dumb and not out of jealousy or anything of the sort.

"FINALLY I AM HERE!" A voice yelled from somewhere in the room. Suspense filled the air. Every year All Might popped out from somewhere new. With a boom All Might had fallen from the ceiling onto the stage; well not fallen more like landed perfectly. "THE WINNERS OF THIS YEARS FIRST PLACE PRIZE OF $20,000, AN ALL EXPENSES PAID CONCERT, AND 2 YEARS AT MY RECORDING STUDIO IS…. THE BIG 3!" The crowd cheered as the Big 3 walked on stage, Mirio taking the mic.

"We wanna thank everyone for supporting us and we hope to bring you all many more smiles" Mirio's 100watt smile sent the crowd into another fit of cheers.

"Too bad we didn't win" Ochaco sighed, a glass of wine in her hand, Mina sat beside her on her third drink of the night; or so she claimed.

"Win, shwim, no one caresshhh" Mina slurred, throwing her hand up to indicate the waitress they wanted more drinks. In front of Ochaco sat the 13 shots she had yet to down.

"Mina calm down haha" Kirishima laughed, slowly inching the drink away from the girl.

"Nooooo, not until Ochawo drinks some of that liquid courage, and gets hershelf some bakudick" Mina cried, Ochaco sighed and took a shot.

"There…" Ochaco sighed, already feeling a buzz.

An hour later Mina and Ochaco lay across the tables slurring to each other in what could be comprehended as conversation.

"Ochawo we… fuck… like…" Mina sighed, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed.

"Mmmmm…" Was Ochaco's whiney response. As soon as the girls started getting tipsy Kirishima called for backup but now they were down to their last option.

"Listen I'm not calling Bakugo, you gotta do it, he'll be less mad with you, and Kaminari can't even form a sentence with how wasted he is" Sero sighed. Both boys looked at the blonde-haired boy swaying in his chair. Occasionally a sound mimicking a yay would escape his lips and he'd smile. Kirishima sighed and nodded, but before he could find Bakugo's number a voice spoke up behind the two boys.

"What the absolute fuck is this shit show," Bakugo asked, eyeing the table as though it were an exhibit at the zoo.

"Well.." Kirishima started.

"Bakugoooo" Ochaco slurred, sliding out of her seat and swaying over to the boy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and loosely hung off him. "I mished you so much, comeee" She mumbled out as her vision swam. Bakugo let out an angry sigh before glaring at the two boys.

"Listen I'm taking this drunk ass space cadet to the room, you guys… Fucking look after tho two idiots. I don't have enough patience for 3 morons." Bakugo snapped, grabbing Ochaco's hand and leaving before he even got a reply.

Bakugo guided the girl to the elevator, listening to her incoherent mumbling and replying yeah to everything. The sooner she was in bed asleep, the sooner he could relax.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Ochaco suddenly yelled, tears in her glazed over eyes. Bakugo looked at the girl almost baffled.

"Cheeks I'm not ignoring you" He sighed, the elevator arrived at the main floor and he guided her into the elevator.

"So you mean it when you said yeah?" Ochaco asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, sure, whatever" Bakugo sighed. Immediately he regretted his answer

Ochaco's lips immediately locked with his. It was a forceful kiss, one that shoved the boy up against the wall of the elevator. He couldn't react as she sloppily bit and licked his lips, trying to entice something more out of the boy. The elevator door opened and Bakugo grabbed the girls' wrist. Breaking the kiss he speeded down the hallway.

"Listen cheeks you're playing a dangerous game" Bakugo choked out, the taste of her alcohol-induced kiss still on his lips.

"I wanna play dangerously" Ochaco whined.

"No cheeks I'm not kidding I-" Ochaco wrapped her arms around the boy's waist as he unlocked the door. Pressing her lips to his ears she played her trump card, one she wouldn't admit she used in her fantasies.

"Please… Katsuki" With that they were in the room and she was up against the wall. Their lips locked passionately; their teeth knocked together as they hastened to deepen the kiss. It was sloppy but filled with passion. Bakugo undid the zipper on the back of her dress as he kissed her neck, enticing moans from her mouth. The dress slid off her body as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Sinking into the plush sheets Bakugo palmed her breast and sucked her neck, desperate to hear more of those moans. His hand ventured lowered and he teased her through the silky fabric of her underwear. Her need soaking through the fabric and onto his hand after a few caresses. Ochaco felt heat pooling in her stomach, and need consumed her. She tugged on the boys' shirt and he threw it off.

"Katsuki… let me touch" Ochaco whispered. The boy felt his breath get caught in his throat as the girl took control and flipped him over. She ran her hands down his chiseled chest, a fantasy she thought only herself and her fingers would experience. She swore her mouth watered as she felt him tense as her hands ventured lower.

"Ochaco listen, we can't do this" Bakugo choked out, grabbing her hands before she ventured below his pants. Ochaco gave the boy an unreadable look before rolling off him and flopping on the bed.

"I'm just not pretty enough huh?" Ochaco asked, tears already pooling in her eyes.

"What? Cheeks are you crazy? You're not just pretty you're perfect, it's taking everything in me to not let you work your magic with those pretty little hands" Bakugo growled out, a part of himself angry for stopping the momentum.

"I'm fat" Ochaco sniffed out, and to her dismay, Bakugo laughed.

"God cheeks is that all you got, if you're fat I'm the damn pope, Hell even if you were fat I wouldn't care…" Bakugo mumbled out. Ochaco sat up in the bed and looked at the boy.

"If I'm not ugly and I'm not fat… Why… Why won't you fuck me?" Ochaco sobbed, emotions flowing out of her. Bakugo let his features take a soft smile as he pulled her down towards him and wrapped her in a hug.

"God… Cheeks it's not that. It's that I want this shit to be special. You're not some one-night stand piece of shit I won't see again… I…. You… Fuck. I hate doing this word shit but hell I don't want you to cry. I want you and me to do shit right. I don't feel this way towards people; This fuzzy crap. Cheeks… Will you be my girlfriend or some shit." Bakugo asked. Panic setting through his body with every moment that passed. He felt tears drip onto his chest as the girl sobbed.

"You moron, what if I forget this tomorrow?" she sobbed.

"Just answer" He chided.

"Well, of course, its a yes dumbass I just-"

"Now you're my girlfriend, even if you forget you can't get out of this so don't try" Bakugo snapped, Ochaco laughed as he placed a kiss on her head. "Now go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow when you're not exhaustingly drunk."

The two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, smiles on both their faces.


End file.
